


Deep Dark Secrets

by BookGirlFan



Category: In Earnest (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for this delightful web series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Dark Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this entire web show over the last two days, while I've been sick, and it has been absolutely perfect! The Importance of Being Earnest is one of my favourite plays, and this is a brilliant adaptation; I had to write something for it!

"So, Jack. _Brother_." Algy lounged in his chair, tilting the legs sideways. "Any deep, dark family secrets you want to know, now we're officially related?"

"No, can't think of anything," Jack said distractedly, looking at his phone. 

"Really, nothing? Not the Moncrieff family home, our parents far away travel plans -" he leaned in. "The mysterious murder of the maid?" 

That made Jack look up. "What?" Seeing Algy's wide grin, he scoffed, turning back to his phone. "The only thing I want to know right now is why Gwen isn't texting me back." 

"That'd be me," Algy said. "Bro bonding time."


End file.
